Robbie
Robbie is the Guardian of the Ox Temple. Physical Appearance When he is not Powered Up Robbie appears to be an 8 year old Chinese-Caucasian boy with brunette hair made into a bowl cut and light brown eyes. He wears a red Karate-Gi with yellow accents and white pants with black shoes. Robbie has a noticeable Chinese accent Screen Shot 2016-07-30 at 21.20.47.png|Robbie from the back Screen Shot 2016-07-30 at 21.08.52.png|Robbie's Clothing Powered Up When powered up he appears to be much older and is wearing brown body armour with red, beige, black and silver accents. Along with this he wears black shoes and brown trousers. He also gets a much deeper thick British accent. To Empower he must say "Empower The Ox." Ox_Real_.gif|Robbie Powering Up Screen Shot 2015-07-30 at 15.04.23.png|Robbie Close Up Screen Shot 2016-07-30 at 21.09.12.png|Robbie's Clothing Personality Like other Temple Guardians, Robbie is protective of his Temple, Shrine and Powerband and constantly attempts to defend these things from any attackers. Robbie is also witty and was able to outwit the Shadow Gang. He will do things for the good of others such as in The Golden Babysitter Blues when he accepted the Zodiac Master needed to be rescued to prevent the imbalance of his powerband with the ram and dog ones with darkest yin, and when he was willing to protect Master Chin by giving up his own powerband. Robbie's younger instincts kick in at times, causing havoc among others. Power Band Robbie's Power Band is gold with a pink gemstone on it and the Ox symbol from the Chinese Zodiac is engraved onto it. It sometimes appears silver instead of gold. Screen Shot 2015-07-30 at 16.43.26.png|Robbie Wearing His Band Ox band.png|The Ox Powerband Oxxy.png|The Ox Gem Temple The Ox Temple is located in the Great Wall of China (in Beijing) inside one of the many towers. The start of the temple contains an empty opening with fire-torches covering the walls; this leads to a passage, followed by another turning to the right, which continues to the heart of the temple. This holds, The Ox Statue and Shrine, along with several fire-torches on the wall, like the other room. In Terra Unfirma, Robbie's Temple was almost destroyed but was saved in time, and in The Golden Babysitter Blues, The Emperor found out the location of The Ox Temple. To protect Robbie, Master Chin found a Temple Substitute for him. His current whereabouts are unknown. Although The Great Wall of China is renowned for being extremely large, ironically, Robbie's Temple is fairly small as he only owns a small portion of it. Screen Shot 2016-08-03 at 18.02.46.png|The Great Wall Of China Screen Shot 2016-08-03 at 18.17.27.png|The Ox Temple Ox Temple Passage.png|Saber Claw in the first opening, the first passage in front of him. Ox Temple Hallway.png|The Second Passage Ox Statue.png|The Ox Statue Abilities Age Enhancement Any user of the Ox Powerband will Age Significantly as shown by Robbie and The Skater Boy in X-Games Guardian. This causes the users voice to deepen, gives a rapid change in height, and gives the user enhanced strength as well as more muscle. Bovine Physiology Being the Ox Guardian, Robbie can use the abilities of Bovines and can probably do more than the abilities listed here * Ox Manipulation * Enhanced Strength * Super Durability * Enhanced Combat Appearances Terra Unfirma The Zodiac Master takes the Ram and Dog Power bands, Ang, Xuan Chi and Master Chin go to the Ox Temple and find a young boy bouncing a ball and they discover he's the Guardian of the Ox. The Zodiac Master attempts to attack, but Robbie puts pressure on the ball causing it to pop, Robbie's power band is revealed, being hidden inside the ball and he powers up. Xuan Chi distracts the Zodiac Master by throwing a banana at him while Robbie attacks him but unfortunately the Zodiac Master manages to take Robbie's Power Band and powers up with the Ram, Dog and Ox Power Bands, but because he empowered with The Darkest Yin it takes over The Zodiac Master being too much for him to handle. Ang attacks him, while saying "Empower the Brightest Yang, Golden Dragon!" (attempting to neutralize the darkness with the light), he eventually does defeat The Zodiac Master and takes the Ram, Dog and Ox power bands. The Zodiac Master hits the Ox Temple wall and Ang and Robbie must stop it from falling, Robbie transforms and they try to stop the wall from falling, Xuan Chi helps and the wall is safe. X-Games Guardian After taking the Ram power band and Ang's pom-pom Jungi and the boys she's trying to impress go to the Ox temple and terrorize Robbie, constantly asking about the whereabouts of his power band while they throw his ball around (which has the band in it, as revealed in Terra Unfirma). Robbie manages to get the ball but it pops and the Ox Power band is revealed. Just as Robbie is about to take it one of Jungi's friend pulls him away empowers the band. The boy takes the Ram power band from Jungi and gives it to Jim, breaking their deal with Jungi of letting her hang out with them if she gets them both bands. Ang, Beingal, Xuan Chi and Ling are having a hard time getting the power bands back as the boys are on skateboards and are going too fast for them to catch up. Ling is knocked down and Jungi and Robbie check to see if she is ok, it appears she is. However, the Ox band is soon claimed by Ang and given back to Robbie to help them get the Ram power band back, Robbie throws a boulder in front of the boy with the Ram Power Band and he crashes into it and Robbie claims the band and gives it to Ang to give back to Billy. Trivia *Although having an Chinese accent normally, when Empowered, he has a British accent. Gallery Robbie.PNG Screen Shot 2015-07-30 at 14.56.08.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Guardians